


i will love you, always and forever

by clarkecollins



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 08:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkecollins/pseuds/clarkecollins
Summary: bellamy and clarke get together, they just landed from the exodus ship, wells till loves clarke





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i will have more chapters

clarke wakes up to an alarm and pounding at her door, they open the door and holds her hands behind her back then throw her in the exodus ship. she looks around and sees there is 2 minutes till takeoff and jaha is saying how we will be going to the ground. a guard come up behind jaha and shoots his stomach then jumps into the ship 30 seconds before it takes off. All of the guards are screaming to open up and to come out but its too late. she couldnt get a good look at him though.she sees wells sitting next to her "clarke.."  
"i am so sorry for- about your parents"  
"wells stop, its not okay, you got your loves parents killed." clarke snapped back at wells  
"sorry" wells said 

LAUNCHING IN 3.....2....1.... NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

there was people going everywhere, it was something no one should have to witness  
then the ship landed  
clarke gets so exited about being on earth, she unbuckles her seat belt and runs outside into the woods. Bellamy looks and sees an animal chasing after her. He runs after her with the gun he shot the chancellor with and chases her "HEY BEHIND YOU!" bellamy said to clarke as he shot the animal and she ran to him to ask why he stopped her but instead tripped on a twig and fell into his arms "im so sorry i didnt mean to-" clarke said as she figured out she is blushing  
"its fine, i am bellamy." he said while lifting her back on her own two feet as he smiled at her.  
"clarke" she said and smiled back at him  
"why did you come down here all alone?" bellamy said to her as he removed his hands from her waist  
"i have always dreamed about coming to earth, alone or not i wanted to see how beautiful it really is" clarke said looking off into the distance  
"while we are here do you want to go hunting or go back or-" bellamy said as clarke cut him off  
"i want to go there-" she pointed to the waterfall " it is a waterfall, its so beautiful"  
"okay princess, lets go" bell said smiling  
when they got there it was even prettier in person "wow..." clarke said "its beautiful" clarke smiles and not paying attention to what she was doing she hugged bellamy out of joy as tight as she could "not as beautiful as you princess" bell said to clarke as he put his arms around her waist hugging back. Clarke blushes and pulls away from the hug " how sweet" clarke said smirking  
bellamy has never had the urge to kiss anyone before, for anyones skin to be touching theirs, to be with anyone. until now, clarke has changed all of that for him.  
bellamy leans down to kiss clarke, and clarke kisses him back. They both know that this wont lead to anything else right now,so they have comfort with each other. Bellamy picks up clarke, still kissing her and she wraps her legs around his waist.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

wells didnt know anyone on the ship, except jasper and monty from them asking if he knew any single girls. Wells had to get water so he grabbed as many canteens that could fit in his bag and headed toward the waterfall.  
"so what are you in for?" wells asked jasper.  
" steeling rations, what about you?" jasper said as he was jumping from rock to rock acting like a 3 year old instead of 18 year old.  
"i purposely came down, when i heard clarke was getting sent down to earth i couldn't leave her to go alone" wells said as he smiled from thinking about her  
"very romantic but.... im pretty sure she has a protector already" jasper said as he pointed to clarke and bellamy  
"clarke.... no..." he let a few tears slide down his cheeks then wiped them "now i know what she means when she says broken hearts hurt" walked past clarke and bellamy hoping they dont notice him, then sits on the floor and gets out a canteen to get water. Clarke loved him, and always had, but not the way he loved her or the way he wanted her to love him. clarke jumps out of bells arms and kisses his cheek, then goes over to wells "wells..."  
wells stands up and faces her "what?!" he says as tears slide down his cheeks  
"im sorry..." clarke says in a quiet voice  
" sorry for what? letting me see that or for doing it?! because i sure know the answer!"  
"wells.." clarke says quietly  
"I loved you! i came down because of you! to keep you safe! because i love you!" wells started to cry " I love you and what do you do? go off with a different man, and break my heart!"  
"wells.."  
"you broke my heart clarke!"  
" and you broke mine MORE THAN YOURS COULD EVER BE BROKEN! you wanna know what you did?! you FLOATED MY PARENTS!! both of them! i was orphaned at 14 BECAUSE OF YOU WELLS, AND YOU DID THIS AFTER YOU CLAIMED TO LOVE ME!" clarke sobbed and fell to the ground  
"now you know how i feel" wells said, but he did not know he was hurting her  
"wells, go to hell. and NEVER speak to me again. especially not about my p-pa-pare-" she was crying so hard the she was stuttering  
"what is wrong with you wells?!" bellamy said to wells as he picked clarke up bridal syle and carried her back to camp.  
bellamy sets her down on a bed he made in the exodus ship, but the only problem was it was a 2 person bed, his and hers.  
"i am sorry about your parents, mine passed too. i never even met my dad and my mom killed herself in front of me." bellamy said as tears fell down his face  
"its okay, we are both orphans" she giggles a little  
"yeah, but who do you have? i have Octavia" bell said to clarke  
" no one, wells was my only friend, boyfriend, closest to family. but he just broke my heart and got my parents dead"  
bellamy lays next to clarke " he was a sucky boyfriend. can i show you what its like to have a good boyfriend?" bellamy says to clarke with a smile  
"yeah where is he?" clarke jokes with bell " im joking, yes i would love for you to show me" she smiles "lay down" he lays next to her and she kisses his cheek and layed her head in his chest " goodnight babe" clarke says in a quiet loving voice  
" night princess" bell says as he lays he head on clarkes and says goodnight


	2. i love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this ones short didn't have much time i was reading the real 100 book and i finished the first one in 2 darn days. wow.

As Bellamy woke up with clarke's hand on her chest, he was happy he had a lover. One that stayed with him from time to time again, forgive him even when he makes the biggest mistakes (like he usually does because he is a doofus) but clarke saw the good in him that only octavia saw. As clarke's eyes fluttered open and she smiled at him, he knew he was falling in love. He kissed Clarke's forehead "morning princess"  
"good morning Bellamy" she smiled and kissed him gently for a few seconds then got up off of their bed then got her coat on  
"where you going?" bellamy said with a grin as clarke grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the tent " are you proud to be my boyfriend?"  
" of course i am" bellamy said as he smiled and put a hand around her waist " i know how to prove it" bellamy said as he kissed her forehead and clarke had a questioning expression on her face "hey everyone!" bellamy screamed to get everyones attention, even wells's. "i am dating the best phoenix girl there is, and i love her with all of my heart" everone looked at bell confusingly, then he leaned down and kissed clarke, he wasn't rough or anything. he was gental, his touch made clarke smile, she loved how he can take control over her from time to time. Then bellamy pulled away "i love you, clarke" bellamy smiles  
"i love you too, bellamy" she smiles and kissed his cheek, and everyone was clapping, except wells, he looked hurt. but who cares he hurt her, but yet she still felt bad. she really did love bell, he always protected her and would do anything to keep her safe and came down just to take care of his sister. then she realized, thats exectly what wells did for her! "ill be right back" clarke said to bellamy as he was talking to his friend, murphy. Clarke ran over to wells and gave him a hug "i am so sorry" she started crying because she knew she hurt him "i am so sorry i never meant to hurt you" wells shirt started to turn moist from clarkes tears  
"no, i am sorry i got your parents killed and you locked away. i should be the sorry one" he pushed her gently away from the hug he wanted for 3 years "you have a wonderful boyfriend, clarke. go to him, he can comfort you" wells said as murphy came over  
" hey clarke that douche over there wants you" she nodded and went over to bell. she turned back and murphy started to beat wells, then she ran back over saying nothing to bellamy and running to wells " STOP MURPHY" she shoved him away but he punched her instead then everything went black.

________________________________________

bellamy ran over to murphy and started beating him, he thought he was going to kill him, noone can hurt clarke and get away with it.he took murphy and threw him then went to clarke and held her in his arms putting a strand of hair behind her ear "come on clarke wake up, please" bellamy wanted to cry, he couldn't loose another girl from a death. his last girlfriend lilly died from..... to think of it, he couldn't remember, it was so long ago. but he loved clarke, he always would " i love you, please" her eyes fluttered open, even with her black eye and bloody nose, she still looked beautiful. " i love you too" she said in a faint voice. he kissed her gently on the forehead and set her down in a hammock. until tommorow will another adventure come


End file.
